Side-by-side vehicles (SSVs) are off-road vehicles that are often used for transporting a large variety of different items, from sporting equipment to construction materials, in a cargo box. Some items, such as buckets, may slide or tip in the cargo box during operation. Additionally, liquids may be found on the floor of the cargo box, either from weather conditions or overturned containers, while a user of the vehicle may wish to keep the items being transported in the cargo box from having too much contact with the liquids.
As such, it is desirable to have a cargo box configured for conveniently transporting a wide variety of items in an SSV or similar vehicle.